


She said YES!

by Selovy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selovy/pseuds/Selovy
Summary: Lena and Kara have a fight. Kara needs Lena to understand that she fully accepts her. So what better to do than propose ?Inspired by a drawing from Tantoun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/gifts).



“Good morning beautiful”, Kara tells Lena, once she sees her opening her green eyes.

“Good morning babe”, Lena says back and slowly leans up to plant a kiss on the tip of Kara’s nose. “How long have you been staring?” she asks with a smirk.

“Not long enough”, Kara replies with some much love in her voice that Lena feels like she’s gonna cry.

“Smooth” she teases instead and kisses Kara softly.

“Oh by the way, Maggie and Alex are having a party this weekend for their engagement at a restaurant. You’ll be coming right?” Kara asks with a hopeful look, when they pull apart.

“I… I don’t know Kara”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re my girlfriend Lena, of course you’re coming”

“Yes, but people don’t know we’re together Kara. And I don’t want you to be not only in danger, because of my last name, but also everywhere in media world. After some point it gets exhausting and I don’t want this for you”

“I know and I love you for trying to protect me, but being with you means also accepting everything about you Lena, the good and the bad”

“Kara no , I’m sorry but I can’t accompany you”, Lena says and gets up abruptly. “I’m sure Alex will agree with me about-”

“Last I checked you are with me Lena, not with my sister” Kara interrupts her , hurt visible in her eyes now. “I know you care about me and my safety, but this isn’t only up to you. I want people to know I’m in love with this incredible woman”

“But this ‘incredible’ woman comes with a baggage, Kara. I don’t want you to go through this”

“What about what I want?” Kara asks, “I know how much you’ve suffered, but you’re not alone anymore Lena… I’m here”

Lena doesn’t say anything just shakes her head.

“I… I need to go”, she says with a cracked voice and she is out of the room. Kara doesn’t follow her , ‘cause she knows Lena needs time to calm down. She watches as Lena leaves the house and sighs.

After a while she calls Alex.

“ _Hey, Alex. We need to talk”_

 _“Is everything okay, Kara?”,_ Alex asks worriedly.

 _“Yes , just come by as soon as possible”,_ Kara reassures her.

_“I’m on my way now, see ya in a bit”_

“So what’s up?” Alex asks, once she enters the apartment and hugs her sister.

“I’m proposing to Lena”, Kara announces without any other warning.

Alex widens her eyes comically and Kara would have laughed if what she was about to say wasn’t that serious. Her sister just sits on a chair and stares at her. Kara thinks she is having a stroke.

“Are you okay ? Do I need to fly you to a hospital?”

“N-no Kara , just…” she sighs and continues, “Have you thought about it? You guys have been together only … what ? 8 months?”

“I know Alex , but I’ve never been more sure in my life. I can’t imagine my future without her. Today I asked her if she is coming to your engagement party and all she thought about was protecting me and not letting people know I’m a part of her life, so that I don’t get bothered or tired. I want to show her how much I mean it when I say I fully accept her and everything that comes with her”,  Kara finishes , determination clear in her eyes.

“Well I guess we’ll be planning not only one but two weddings soon”, Alex states.

“I didn’t think about it” Kara says widening her eyes for a moment and then back to normal, remembering what she has to do. “Ok so I have until evening to prepare the best proposal ever. I need to buy rings, make a reservation, buy an outfit for her, prepare my speech , ‘cause oh my god I’ll forget my words and everything will-“

“Kara , breathe” Alex tells her and squeezes her biceps “everything will go just fine I’m sure. I’ll handle the restaurant thing , you go do the rest.”

“Thank you Alex” Kara says and hugs her sister, “ I don’t know what I’d do without you”

“You’re welcome Kara , now go, we only have eight hours to prepare everything. I’ll call for help”

“Okay , see you Alex”. And she is almost out of the window before

“Kara wait !”  Alex calls out facepalming “What about  change first? Unless you wanna go out with your pajamas” she says teasingly, trying to hold back her laugh.

“Oh… Oops! Thanks Alex” Kara says grinning and she is out of the window. Alex just rolls her eyes; this is going to be a long day.

 

After three hours, Kara can’t find anything. Every single ring does not truly represent her relationship with Lena. Pulling out her phone she calls Winn.

“Hey Winn, I… need a favor” she starts unsure how to tell him she is proposing.

“Sure anything Kara”

“Have you ever made rings before?”

“Rings? I mean yeh of course, if you mean the rings on a machine or a suit”

“No Winn , I mean engagement rings”

“No Kara , why ? Alex and Maggie got already engaged and the rings were beautiful , why would they need-“

“I’m proposing to Lena” she tells him ,cutting off his ramble.

“OH MY GOD!” Winn shouts and Kara flinches, if she was a human , that would have done a serious damage to her ear.

“So can you do it?”She asks him , once he calms down.

“Yes, of course Kara. Just tell me how you want them to look like”

Kara thinks and then nods to herself.

“I think I have something in mind”, she says smirking. “I’ll be on my way soon” and hangs up.

After fifteen minutes of looking around, she found a red dress and thought that Lena would like it, so she went with it and a black coat. She opens her phone checking if she missed any call or message from Lena, but nothing.

To : Lena

_I hate fighting with you. I miss you. Would you like to have dinner with me at 8 pm?”_

After a minute she gets a reply

From: Lena

_I hate that too. Yes , I’d like that Kara._

She grins and feels so excited. She can’t wait for tonight.

To: Lena

_Good, you’ll find a box   in your apartment with the address of the restaurant  and your outfit. See you later beautiful!_

 

It’s 7:30 pm and Kara is freaking out. Everything seems in place. Winn gave her the rings, she has the restaurant all to herself thanks to Alex, her mom and all of her friends will be joining them after the proposal. Everything seems perfect. _Will Lena say Yes? What if she doesn’t like the restaurant? Or the rings?_ , she thinks.

“Kara , I can hear your thoughts from here. Hell they’re louder than the music. Calm down , everything will be okay” Alex tries to reassure her after watching her sister sigh for the hundredth time. Kara nods and opens the box with the rings again.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” she wonders

“Of course she will. They’re very cute Kara. Now just relax, I’m sure she is on her way now so I’ll be outside, behind the restaurant with the others. Kara nods again, not able to form any sentence at the moment.

After what seems like ages, but only has been 10 minutes, Lena enters the restaurant. If Kara couldn’t find any words before, now she doesn’t even remember her name. _Kara who?_

As she watches Lena approaching, she thinks she’ll faint soon. Thank god she’s not a human right now.

“Hey baby, you look amazing” Kara greets her girlfriend with a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you. Uhm… Why are you wearing your suit? You look gorgeous as usual, but Kara don’t you think people will start wondering why a Luthor and a Super are having dinner?”

“No they won’t, relax. The restaurant is reserved only for us tonight. I just didn’t have the time to change before I come. Had to do something as Supergirl first” Kara lies. She is wearing it to show Lena that not only as Kara Danvers , but also Kara Zor-El she accepts her.

 “Okay…” Lena says unsure.

“So… Let’s eat?” she offers and Lena nods smiling.

They sit and order their foods. Kara is still freaking out, but she can’t show it , ‘cause Lena will understand something is off.

“Is everything okay Kara?” , Lena asks , once she sees Kara’s face.

“Yeh pff, I’m just really hh-hungry?”, Kara replies smiling and curses a little under her breath , acting like she looks towards the kitchen of the restaurant. Lena lets it slide, but she is sure something is going on.

“So how was your day?” Kara asks her.

“Full of meetings. What about yours?”

Kara panics. She is so bad at lying

“I… eh…huh, you know? Reporting and stuff, yeah. Reporting. Aa…-and stuff.” Kara says and nods happily , satisfied with her answer. Lena would have believed her, if she didn’t know Kara better. But she’ll wait and give Kara time to tell her herself what’s on her mind. Their foods arrive and Kara thanks Rao for the interruption. Exactly what she needed at this awkward moment. They both start eating and fall into a casual talk about their jobs. After a while Kara can’t handle her excitement anymore.

“Lena?” She asks

“Yes, Kara?”

“I…”, she starts standing up , “ Will you dance with me?”

“Sure” Lena replies without a second thought.

They walk to the middle of the restaurant, Kara places her hands on Lena’s waist and the latter on Kara’s neck. Slowly they start dancing to the rhythm of the music, getting lost into each other’s presence, forgetting everything and everyone else.

“I’m sorry…”Lena says at some point

“What for?” Kara asks confused

“For how I acted today. I should have asked how you felt about it and-…Kara what are you…?” Lena asks but widens her eyes , when she watches Kara kneeling down in front of her.  Kara feels ready , right here , at this moment.

“Kara…”

“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet, Lena. Eight months ago, before I met you, all I called home was the planet I came from, the people on it and my family. I was feeling lost and like I didn’t belong here. Not a day would pass by, without thinking about my life back on Kryton and what it would have been like if it didn’t get destroyed...” , at this point Lena’s tears already fall down her cheeks , so Kara brings one hand up , while holding Lena’s hand with the other , to wipe the tears away with her thumb , looking straight into her - _hopefully_ \- future wife’s eyes.”…But now? After 8 months so much has changed for me. The best thing about it was meeting you. I love you and everything about you.You’re my home now Lena, you’re the person that completes me , you are my life, the reason why I feel like I finally belong here, _with_ _you” ,_ she pulls out the box and slowly opens it, revealing two black rings with the house of El symbol  sculpted with silver on it. Kara takes a deep breath and looks again at Lena.

“Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”  Kara finally asks looking Lena closely.

Lena is shocked, a mess after crying so much after Kara’s words. She inwardly said yes a thousand times until now since Kara started talking, but for the love of God she can’t form any word at this moment. She nods, once. Twice.

“ _Yes!_ ”, she exclaims and leans down to kiss Kara so softly , afraid that maybe this is just a dream and Kara will leave soon. But no, even after she leans back, she is still _there._ Kara smiles widely, takes one of the rings from the box and slides it up Lena’s finger. She stands up  ,Lena puts the other ring on Kara’s finger and they hug each other tightly, Kara being careful not to break her. They hear people behind them and they turn around to face the intruders. What they see neither of them  is prepared for. All of them are smiling, Alex is surrounded by confetti, Winn and Eliza are clapping, James and J’onn are looking proudly towards Kara and Maggie is holding a sign congratulating the pair. Only the sign says _“Congrats on the sex”_. Kara and Lena look at each other and start laughing , Lena puts her head in the crook of Kara’s neck feeling warm and touched from all the love she is receiving. Everyone turns towards Maggie and start laughing too , except Alex , who facepalms.

“Babe, I said take the one near the _door_ , not the one in the _car!”_ she says

Maggie looks up to the sign she is holding, letting out a “Whoops” and slowly puts it down looking innocent. In the backround , Winn can be heard asking Alex why she needs to keep a sign like this in a car and Alex hitting him on his head, people laughing, but Kara and Lena are lost into their own world.

“I love you” Lena tells Kara.

“And I love you” Kara says and kisses her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ! It's 3 am , I'm sleepy as hell , but I had to finish this today, otherwise I wouldn't be able to live xD  
> I hope you enjoy it , find me on twitter @Spilovy and the creator of the drawing here: http://tantoun.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
